Black Magic
by FuschiaContessa
Summary: One shot, Hermione is sick of not getting what she wants. So she does it dominatrix style! Warning, rated M for extreme sexual themes. YOU WERE WARNED.


Hermione was smart. She made good grades - always. She left a good impression - always. And she got what she wanted - always. So why could she not get Harry to notice her? It wasn't like it should have been that hard...he was a teenage boy for Christ's sake! He had hormones positively _coursing_ through his veins. She had tried every trick in the book; showing a little skin, talking in that low guttural voice that all boys love, she had even straightened her insanely bushy hair! But it was all to no avail. He seemed distracted, and she was _pissed_. This was the last straw.

She hiked her black lace garter a little higher up on her thigh so no one would see it before it was supposed to be seen. She slipped on a black camisole and a black thong. Her ruffly black skirt fell a few inches above her knees, and her silken legs finished wearing black stillettos. She smoothed some honey flavored gloss onto her pouty lips and brushed only the tiniest hint of pink rouge onto her pale, freckly cheeks. Even she had to admit that she looked pretty damn hot. Her hair cascaded down her back, long and curly, and her eyes were glazed with a lust that would drive most any boy at her school mad. The occasion? Harry had late night prefect duty, and she had every intention of cornering him and fucking him senseless.

She strolled confidently out of the girl's dormitory and down the stairs. There was a sharp intake of breath from Ron as he glanced up from his dazed stupor in front of the fire to see a pale goddess in black. _That can't be...Hermione?_ She disappeared through the portrait hole and he wrote it off as some delusion or dream.

Her heels clicked on the stone as she wandered the corridors listening for any sound of him. As she rounded a corner and began to descend to the dungeons, she heard the distinct shuffle of Harry's feet coming up the stairs towards her. She stiffened and shrank into an empty classroom. Moonlight shone through the high windows in shattered beams, making shadows dance along the walls. Harry was coming closer. She stepped back out into the hall.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Potter?" Her voice was sultry, and it sliced through the air like a hot knife through butter. Harry stumbled as he tried to take in the sight in front of him.

"Uuuhh..uuhm...I don't...no? No. I'm not going anywhere." He choked out the words, fully aware of the fact that he had never wanted anything more in his life than he wanted Hermione Granger in this very moment.

"That's what I thought." She grabbed him and pulled him into the empty classroom. Hermione pushed him backwards onto the teacher's desk and straddled him. She gazed down at him, and leaned forward until her breasts were nearly spilling out of her sheer camisole.

Harry had a sudden realization that an extremely painful erection was throbbing between his legs, pressing against Hermione's wet thong. As his mind processed that her thong was wet, his erection grew considerably more painful.

She pinned him to the desk and lowered herself so that her lips were on his neck. Her tongue swept in slow, sensual circles, occasionally pressing into his adam's apple, or flicking across his earlobes. Bliss stole into Harry's mind as he forgot where he was. Hermione lowered herself so that her full weight was resting on top of Harry's rather hard cock.

She felt it between her legs and grinned an evil little half-grin that only she was capable of. She began to move against his erection, rocking on top of him and grinding against him. He could hardly breathe. He matched her rhythm, grinding through his jeans so that all he could think about was the way it felt to have her on top of him. Suddenly she had stopped. She was on her feet. His tie had come off and somehow, he was tied to the desk. Her hands found their way to his button and his pants were down. His erection sprang up, to full glory.

He made a move to conceal it, but only ended up helplessly tugging against the silk tie that held him to the desk. She swept her tongue around the head of his dick, and blew lightly on it. He felt every hair on his body stand on end. This was pure torture, of the best sort. She began dragging her tongue along the sides of his huge cock, and she took him into her mouth. His dick reached all the way to the back, but she didn't stop until his cock was brushing against the back of her throat. She wrapped her hand around the few inches that still wouldn't fit and started to move her head back and forth.

Her pace picked up and he found himself forgetting that he might be hurting her as he slammed himself harder and harder into the back of her throat. She moaned and the sound sent Harry shooting come deep into her throat. She swallowed all of it as he groaned in pure pleasure.

"Happy?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Harry's speech was more of a guttural grunting at this point, and Hermione took that as a sign that she was doing something right.

"Good, because we're not even close to finished."

Harry's mind immediately began to anticipate what would be next. Whatever it was, he wanted to be in charge this time. He began working at the knots holding him down, and was able to slip the tie off his wrists without Hermione noticing. Hermione had turned around to reach for something, and Harry seized his chance. He jumped up (still without pants on) and grabbed Hermione's hips from behind.

She gasped in surprise, and he covered her mouth. He was leaning against a wall and she was leaning on him as his hands traveled all over her body. He slipped off her camisole and feasted on the sight of her bare breasts, milk white. His erection began to grow again. Harry's hands traveled farther and farther down until he was slipping off her garter and thong, and pressing his fingers against her wet mound. She moaned and rubbed against his hand as he slipped three fingers inside her. She pushed against him desperately this time, begging for more.

It was Harry's turn to smile now, as she begged him.

"Please Harry? Fuck me!"

He was more than happy to oblige, turning her around and pressing her against the stone wall. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and withdrew his hand from her wet cunt. Suddenly, without warning, he pushed his hard cock into her and she gasped. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and he began to slam against her. Her back was scraping along the wall, and she would have screamed if Harry hadn't kissed her as he rocked back and forth, harder and harder, faster and faster. Hermione felt the muscles in her cunt begin to tighten around his thrusting cock, and as she slammed against the cold stone, she jerked her hips up to meet him in a crashing orgasm. She blacked out from the mingling of pain and ecstasy. Harry felt her muscles pulsing around him and the guttural moaning in her throat, and thrusting into her desperately, he once again shot hot come into her, grunting her name as they fell to the floor.

Hermione was the first to recover, standing to gather her clothes. Harry rolled over and picked up the black garter off the ground. He offered it to her as she slipped back into her now drenched thong.

"You keep it." she said with her trademark half-grin.

"Good, because black is my new favorite color."

Hermione smirked as she slipped out of the classroom, leaving Harry to find his pants and belt.

She'd gotten what she had wanted - all it had taken was a little black magic.


End file.
